


Вот так и выживем

by TheLadyRo



Series: Переводы [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Planet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Stranded, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Даже оказавшись на чужой планете без ТАРДИС и средств к существованию, они все равно находят способ выжить.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Way We Get By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/145609) by [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry). 



> Перевод сделан на Зимнюю Фандомную битву для команды Whoniverse-2017. Бета - Luchenza.

**1\. Сумерки**

— Где мы спим сегодня? — спрашивает Роза. Джек поднимает взгляд и видит ее — изможденную, с темными кругами под глазами и пятнами краски на щеках, волосах, одежде.

Джек выпрямляется, садится на пятки и вздыхает, вытирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

— Давай сюда все свои кредитные чипы, я посчитаю, что у нас есть.

Его рука дергается вытереть пятно красной краски в уголке глаза Розы, из-за которого кажется, будто она плачет кровавыми слезами. Но пальцы Джека за день так покрылись грязью и маслом, что он лишь сильнее измажет ее лицо.

Роза запускает руку в складки драной юбки и достает несколько блестящих чипов. Когда она высыпает деньги в его ладонь, их руки на мгновение замирают, сжимая между собой холодный дигипластик — и тут же отдергиваются прочь. Джек открывает канистру из-под масла и высыпает содержимое на неровную землю, потом добавляет к скромной кучке заработок Розы. Он сразу видит, что этого не хватит даже на старую промозглую развалюху позади приюта.

— Сегодня придется спать на свалке.

Уголки губ Розы опускаются. Она не хмурится, нет, просто не может сразу скрыть грусть. Ее взгляд пробегает по свалке, по огромным ржавым остовам техники, похожим на скелеты вымерших чудовищ.

— Он ненавидит это место.

— Я знаю.

Днем, когда безиели спят, Доктор прячется среди слегка телепатических деревьев, окружающих свалку, тщетно пытаясь собрать воедино свой разум. Но ночью безиели не потерпят присутствия оборванного грязного чужака в телепатической роще, и Доктор вынужден уходить. В ТАРДИС он, казалось, обходился совсем без сна. Без неё рано или поздно ему приходится спать, а когда Доктор спит на свалке, он видит сны.

Последние проблески света тают над горизонтом. Доктор вот-вот вернется. После ужасных первых дней он научился покидать рощу до заката, чтобы его не заметили даже самые ранние пташки. Ржавые ворота свалки протестуют скрипом, когда Доктор толкает их. Роза бежит к нему навстречу. Она сама сообщит ему новость, добрая душа.

Максимально вменяемым Доктор бывает, лишь когда прижимается к коре слегка телепатических деревьев. Здесь, на свалке, его лицо вытягивается, щеки западают. Роза берет его за руку обеими своими.

— Как ты?

Какое-то время он смотрит на нее, словно не понимая. Затем сообщает:

— Деревья сегодня были довольны собой. Никто из них не сломался во время шторма. Теперь они считают себя непобедимыми.

— Как подростки, — смеется Роза.

— Пожалуй. — Доктор смотрит на Розу, а может, сквозь нее — сразу не поймешь. Она крепче сжимает его руку.

— Сегодня мы ночуем здесь. Только мы, никого больше.

— Ты точно хочешь спать здесь, Роза? Разве вам с Джеком не будет теплее в ночлежке?

Джек улыбается. Это даже мило, то, как Доктор прячет свой страх перед сном на свалке за заботой о них с Розой.

— Ночлежка стоит денег. У нас их нет.

Не говоря уж о том, что чужакам тут запрещено пользоваться банками, так что они не могут взять звуковую отвертку и взломать банкомат.

— Прости, — говорит Роза. — Мы позаботимся о тебе, слышишь?

Джек уже расстелил свою шинель поверх гравия. Роза уговаривает Доктора снять пиджак и пристроить его рядом с шинелью. Розе не терпится лечь, она устраивается в середине облюбованного ими куска земли. Она смотрит на Доктора, взглядом умоляя последовать ее примеру. Но тот продолжает стоять, разглядывая прибор, над которым работал Джек. Без своего пиджака он похож на тощее, забытое всеми пугало.

— Скоро мы вернем ее, — говорит Доктор. Хотя по построению фразы этого не скажешь, Джек знает, что это вопрос, а не утверждение.

— Теперь уже скоро, — обещает Джек. Это не совсем ложь. Сам по себе прибор почти готов и, скорее всего, будет закончен к утру. Но им нужно дождаться всплеска активности Разлома, прежде чем они смогут запустить прибор и вернуть ТАРДИС, и никто не знает, когда это произойдет.

Он протягивает руку, сжимает плечо Доктора:

— Нам надо попытаться поспать.

Доктор кивает — резкое, дерганое движение. Он устраивается на разложенном пиджаке, складываясь, как бумажная фигурка. Джек ложится по другую сторону от Доктора, так что они с Розой обрамляют повелителя времени. Джек сворачивается на боку, его нога упирается в костлявое бедро Доктора. В обычных обстоятельствах он бы не рискнул придвигаться так близко, но ночью на свалке Доктору необходимо это прикосновение. Оно поддерживает его, когда приходят кошмары.

Последний луч солнца скрывается за горизонтом, в домах на склонах холмов начинают шевелиться безиели. Вскоре по тротуарам застучат копыта, но их троих никто не потревожит. Химический запах одежды Розы ясно говорит о том, что она красильщик. Это самая нежеланная работа на всей планете, и безиели брезгливо избегают любого места, занятого красильщиком. Джек слышит их голоса, их приветственное ржание, когда они встречаются на дорожках между холмами. Ночь с каждой минутой все холоднее, но у них густой мех, серебристо-розовый, как свет их лун, и он защищает безиелей от холода. Шинель Джека служит постелью, и ему больше нечем укрыться. Он слышит, как шуршит пиджак, когда Роза придвигается ближе к Доктору в поисках тепла. Повелитель времени не пышет жаром, как люди, но близкий контакт все же помогает, и Джек следует ее примеру. Доктор съёживается, словно эти прикосновения невыносимы ему, но не пытается отодвинуться.

Вечерний поток движения на тротуарах стихает, восходит прозрачная луна. Сознание Джека постепенно плывет. Наконец, он позволяет себе уснуть.

* * *

_Во сне Джек видит Разлом невооруженным глазом (с каких это пор его зовут Джеком даже во сне?). В пространстве и времени множество разломов, но этот кажется ему особенно уродливым, он пульсирует красным и лиловым, как воспаленная рана. Или, может, как пасть с потрескавшимися опухшими деснами..._

_Теперь он может и **слышать** Разлом. Звук похож на смех, высокий и издевательский. «С какой стати мне отдавать Ее вам?» — говорит Разлом. Джек зажимает уши руками, но все равно продолжает слышать. «Я проглотил Ее, такой вкусненький кусочек. Думаешь, я выплюну Ее целиком, вам на радость? Думаешь, мне не все равно?»_

_«Нет, — кричит Джек, заглушая скрипучий металлический ветер. — Я думаю, тебе все равно. Но Доктору не все равно, и он показал мне, что делать»._

_Он работает над решением проблемы с того самого дня, когда Разлом забрал ТАРДИС, и Доктор помогает ему, когда достаточно в своем уме. Прибор в руках Доктора превращается в арфу, хрупкие микросхемы — в струны. Он наигрывает мелодию ТАРДИС, настолько похоже, насколько может, и металлический визг Разлома превращается в новый звук._

_Гнилые губы Разлома приоткрываются, и Джек слышит Ее, она поет в ответ. Она хочет показать ему что-то важное..._

* * *

Глаза Джека распахиваются. Луны сели, оставив мир в полной темноте, и он чувствует, как рядом шевелится спящий Доктор.

— Нет, Сьюзан, — говорит кто-то. До Джека не сразу доходит, что это Доктор. Его голос не похож на обычный. Произношение совсем другое, и еще в нем звучит страх, такой чужой и непривычный. — Нам нельзя здесь оставаться. Мы и так слишком задержались. Они найдут нас, они заберут тебя, и старушку тоже. — Доктор судорожно вздыхает. — Ее уже нет. Разве ты не чувствуешь? Они забрали ее, теперь они придут за тобой.

Доктор сейчас где-то далеко, там, куда его сознание отправляется каждый раз, когда они спят на свалке. Джеку хватает ума не будить его. Доктор может среагировать как солдат, и Джек не успеет и глазом моргнуть, как окажется пригвожденным к земле с захватом на шее. Он пробует другой подход, осторожно поглаживая бедро и массируя нежную кожу запястья большим пальцем. Он начинает с легких прикосновений и добавляет давление потихоньку, пока Доктор не просыпается.

Доктор беззвучно садится на колени и замирает, глядя на людей. Джек приподнимается на локте. Роза свернулась на боку, волосы ореолом рассыпались вокруг ее лица. Видны отросшие темные корни.

— Должны защитить ее, — говорит Доктор, глядя на Розу. Джеку кажется, что он смотрит еще и на Сьюзан, кем бы она ни была.

— Нет. Нам не нужно защищать ее. — Джек смотрит Доктору прямо в глаза. — Это она заботится о нас, не наоборот. Она по десять часов в день красит ткани, чтобы нам троим было что есть. Я был занят резонатором Разлома, а ты...

— Да, — голос Доктора срывается. — Я был бесполезен.

— Не говори так. Ты делал то, что нужно, чтобы сохранить рассудок. — Джек прикрывает глаза, вспоминая что-то давнее. — Когда-то давно, когда мне было хреново, мой лучший друг сказал, что я могу делать что угодно, если это удерживает меня на плаву. Все что угодно, лишь бы это не причиняло вреда другим. И если богини отправят меня в ад за то, что я сделаю, он спустится туда вместо меня. — Он слегка улыбается. — Так что я предлагаю тебе ту же сделку. Может, ты и попадешь в преисподнюю за то, что целыми днями разговариваешь с деревьями вместо того, чтобы заниматься возвращением ТАРДИС. Если это случится, я займу твое место в аду.  
Доктор смотрит на Джека так, словно лунный свет превратил его в диковинного зверя.

— А если ты этого не заслуживаешь?

— Не тебе решать. — Джек медленно поднимается и потягивается, возвращая чувствительность замерзшим конечностям. Небо начинает светлеть. Дыхание Джека превращается в пар, дыхания Доктора не видно. — Ты как сейчас, способен помочь мне с резонатором?

Доктор поднимает руки и изучает их, словно прикидывая, подходят ли они для работы.

— Думаю, способен, да, — говорит он, не поднимая глаз.

Джек сканирует резонатор своим браслетом, в тысячный раз обещая себе, что починит телепорт, как только они вернут ТАРДИС. Сканирование показывает, что некоторые детали разболтались, и он принимается подтягивать соединения.

Доктор достает звуковую отвертку и рассматривает что-то на панели.

— Капитан?

— Секунду. — Джек проверяет все детали, убеждается, что они закреплены, потом наклоняется к Доктору. — Что тут?

— Около полудня будет всплеск активности Разлома. — Лицо Доктора расплывается в улыбке. — Мы отправляемся домой, Джек.

— Так держать! — Джек хлопает его по плечу. — Думаешь, мы успеем все подготовить?

— Успеем. — Доктор кладет руку поверх ладони Джека на своем плече, легко сжимает ее. Джек так удивлен, что чуть не отдергивает руку.

— За работу, — говорит Доктор. Потом прижимает палец к губам. — И не разбуди Розу.

Джек с Доктором работают в молчаливом согласии, руки их по локоть в машинном масле. Роза спокойно спит, не замечая рассвета.

 

**2\. Рассвет**

Солнце на этой планете синее, его свет придает холодный оттенок окрестностям города, в котором они поселились с тех пор, как потеряли ТАРДИС. Высокие тротуары и веранды на крышах омыты солнцем и совершенно пусты. Безиели чувствительны к свету, у них в домах даже окон нет. Город огибает река, ее воды холодны, медлительны и загрязнены отходами красильной фабрики. Доктор, Роза и Джек медленно идут по внешнему берегу. Видимость отличная во всех направлениях, но Джек никого не видит. Словно они — последние, кто остался в живых на заброшенной планете.

Джек с Доктором поспорили о том, кому нести резонатор Разлома. Холодная похлебка, что они покупают в столовой для инопланетников на заработанные Розой гроши, отвратительна на вкус, но Роза с Джеком все равно умудрялись ее проглотить. А вот Доктор ничего не ел, и теперь от него остались кожа да кости. Но Доктор разрешил спор, просто подхватив резонатор и отдав Джеку звуковую отвертку, чтобы тот следил за показателями на ее маленькой панели. Джек не мог отказаться. Несмотря на начальное пренебрежение, он теперь испытывал огромное уважение к способностям звуковой отвертки, и каждый раз, когда ему доверяли этот инструмент, его согревала странная радость.

— Первым делом я приму ванну, — объявляет Роза. — Долгую ванну с пеной.

— Нет, — возражает Доктор. — Первым делом ты отправишься в лазарет. Не доверяю я тому, чем кормят в этой столовой. — С мрачным видом он изучает лицо Розы. — К тому же пары красителей раздражают твои глаза.

— Но... откуда ты знаешь?

Джек тоже знает. Она пытается тереть зудящие глаза так, чтобы никто не видел, но иногда он замечает. К тому же ему и так известно, что белкам ее глаз не положено быть красными.

— Роза, ты не виновата, что безиели не заботятся о технике безопасности для инопланетников. Эта их вина. — Голос Доктора смягчается. — Ты была невероятной.

— Я просто... — Роза закрывает глаза и сжимает губы. — У Джека все руки в ужасных порезах, потому что он возился со ржавым металлоломом, а ты иногда даже говорить не мог. Я не хотела вас беспокоить. У вас и так забот хватает.

— Мы все исправим, Роза. У меня в ТАРДИС есть подходящие глазные капли. — Доктор смотрит на Джека, который проверяет показатели на панели отвертки и поднимает большой палец. Доктор улыбается и опускает резонатор Разлома на берег. — Капитан? Роза? Нам пора домой.

Река бежит мимо зарослей густой травы и изгибов берега, и пахнет от нее чем-то черным и маслянистым. Джек с Доктором постепенно запускают резонатор, и к тихому шепоту реки присоединяется высокий писк. Энергия Разлома принимает вид стоячей волны. Правильно настроенный резонатор должен сместить эту энергию на базовую частоту ТАРДИС. Обычно Разлом выбрасывает случайные обломки, но теперь шансы будут сдвинуты в пользу ТАРДИС. Есть девяностопятипроцентная вероятность, что следующий всплеск активности выплюнет ее обратно, возвратив с противоположного конца Вселенной.

Джек больше не верит в семь богинь Бошейна, но он молится всем существующим высшим силам, чтобы они вернули им ТАРДИС.

Когда она наконец появляется, это так странно, что даже зубы сводит. Писк резонатора достигает сверхвысоких частот, синяя вспышка — и ТАРДИС просто стоит перед ними, без привычного скрежета материализации. Доктору, похоже, все равно. Его глаза закрыты, голова откинута назад, руки чуть вытянуты в стороны. Словно он провел вечность на снежной горной вершине и забыл, что такое тепло, и теперь может лишь молча впитывать жар огня. Джек чувствует, как сквозь подкладку жилета его обжигает горячий, как раскаленный уголь, его собственный ключ от ТАРДИС.

Доктор протягивает свой ключ торжественно, словно приношение. Медленно вставляет в скважину, наслаждаясь скольжением металла по металлу. Поворот, щелчок — и мир распахивается.

Конечно, они пропускают его вперед, но следуют сразу по пятам. Джек успевает подхватить резонатор Разлома — ему хватает ума не оставлять на планете анахроничную технологию — и торопится за Розой внутрь. Пение ТАРДИС окружает его, сжимает ребра, словно в тесных объятиях. Он опускает резонатор на пол, не особо заботясь о сохранности. Джек не планирует пользоваться этой штукой снова.

Доктор обходит консоль, закрыв глаза и вытянув руки, будто ему надо убедиться, что все на месте. Завершив круг, он запускает дематериализацию, потом открывает глаза и поворачивается к внутренней двери, взмахом руки позвав остальных.

— Нас всех ждет лазарет. Я хочу вас обследовать.

— Только если позволишь обследовать себя, — говорит Джек. В ответ на взгляд Доктора он восклицает: — Я серьезно! Ты все это время почти не ел. Ты наверняка истощен.

— Со мной все будет в порядке. Мой метаболизм может справиться и не с таким. В тех помоях, которыми вас кормили, не хватало нужных вашим телам веществ.

В лазарет ведет первая дверь слева по коридору. Она распахивается от прикосновения, и не успевают они даже моргнуть — в руках Доктора медицинский сканер. Сначала он проверяет Розу и недовольно цокает языком, получив результаты.

— Так я и думал. Нехватка нескольких важных элементов. На ближайшую неделю прописываю чай с витаминными добавками. — Он снова проводит сканером над ее лицом, и уголки его губ недовольно опускаются. — Химическое повреждение глаз. Как я и говорил.

Он открывает ящик и достает небольшой пузырек с пипеткой.

— Используй дважды в день, утром и перед сном, пока я не скажу, что этого достаточно.

Роза берет лекарство.

— Теперь-то мне можно принять ванну, _Доктор_?

— Давай, беги. — Доктор радостно указывает ей на дверь.

— Разве что пригласишь одного из нас присоединиться? — поддразнивает ее Джек. — Или нас обоих?

— В мою ванну не допускаются дополнительные гости, прости уж. Не позволяй ему ускользнуть без проверки.

— Мимо меня он не пройдет, — обещает Джек, и она покидает лазарет, вся в мечтах о мыльной пене.

Следующим Доктор сканирует Джека.

— У тебя тоже дефицит нескольких витаминов, так что я и твой завтрак подправлю. Роза права, у тебя порезы на руках, и они уже начали зарастать. Хочешь, чтобы избавил тебя от шрамов?

— Был бы благодарен. — Джек не собирается притворяться, будто он выше этого. Руки — одна из лучших его черт. То есть, конечно, все его черты — лучшие, но тем не менее.

Доктор достает из ящика пару белых перчаток.

— Надень это. Будет сначала жечь, но ты не снимай, пока не пройдет покалывание. — Доктор осторожно натягивает перчатки на руки Джека. Тот резко втягивает воздух, когда шрамы начинают гореть огнем. Затем расслабляется. Да, лекарство жжет, но это хороший жар, словно разогревающий пластырь на натруженной мышце. Как только Джек привыкает к ощущениям, он выхватывает из рук Доктора медицинский сканер, чтобы тот не успел его спрятать.

— Стой смирно. — Джек включает сканер. Доктор закатывает глаза, но не двигается. — Тебе бы не помешало набрать вес, но никаких долговременных повреждений.

К собственному удивлению, он облегченно вздыхает. С ними все в порядке. Каким-то чудом они все пережили это приключение.

— Cильнее, чем ты думал, капитан?

— Да, — слабо улыбается Джек.

— Думаю, Роза была права. Тебе пора отмыться и отдохнуть.

— А как же ты?

— У меня есть ТАРДИС. Это все, что мне нужно.

Если бы здесь была Роза, она бы вытянула из Доктора обещание выспаться, но Джека устраивает и такой ответ. Здесь, в ТАРДИС, Доктор выглядит живее, чем был все эти недели. Так что Джек отправляется в свою комнату и стаскивает с себя облепленную грязью одежду. Он бросает ее в корзину, зная, что когда проснется, одежда уже исчезнет. Зеркало на стене отражает его тело в полный рост — как всегда, в отличной форме, он не забывал об упражнениях даже на свалке. Но все-таки волосы выглядят тусклее обычного, и под ногтями на руках и ногах грязь. Роза была совершенно права со своей идеей. Он отправляется в собственную ванную, выложенную плиткой голубых оттенков, и стоит под душем до тех пор, пока вода не смывает все воспоминания о воспаленных порезах и промасленных пальцах.

Кровать Джека не назовешь роскошной. Он уже к двадцати годам слишком привык спать в казарме, чтобы мечтать о воздушно-мягких подушках и шелковых простынях. И все же, когда он забирается под одеяло, постель кажется ему слишком мягкой, она засасывает его, словно зыбучие пески. Когда Джек закрывает глаза, под его веками жарко пульсирует видение Разлома из вчерашнего сна. Он слышит металлический визг Разлома, слышит бормотание Доктора: «Нет, только не Сьюзан, вы не можете забрать ее...»

В дверь стучат, и Джек инстинктивно вскакивает с постели, сжав кулаки и прикрывая ими голову. Когда они спали в развалюхе позади приюта, наименее совестливые посетители планеты, бывало, пытались ворваться к ним и ограбить. Спасали их только быстрые рефлексы Джека и иногда Доктора. Так что Джек до сих пор на взводе. Когда проходит всплеск адреналина, он соображает, что это, должно быть, Роза или Доктор. Он натягивает трусы — не стоит нарушать представления Розы о приличиях, не сейчас — и открывает дверь.

Это и правда Роза в своей розовой ночнушке, ее широко распахнутые глаза обведены темными кругами. Джека охватывает желание защитить ее. Ему хочется обнять, исцелить боль близостью, но, пожалуй, это не то, что Розе нужно прямо сейчас.

— Не уснуть? — нежно спрашивает он.

Она качает головой.

— Кровать слишком мягкая. Я так привыкла спать на земле, что просто... не могу.

— У меня та же проблема. — Возможно, она тоже почувствовала приближение кошмаров, но не хочет этого говорить. Не хочет волновать его. Слишком поздно. Перчатки остыли, так что он стягивает их, бросает на пол и берет Розу за руку. Ее ладонь гораздо меньше, она полностью прячется в его руке. — Пойдем найдем место поудобнее.

Роза шагает рядом, так, чтобы касаться его плечом, все еще инстинктивно пытаясь найти тепло, хотя промерзшая свалка осталась позади. Джек надеется, что эта привычка не исчезнет со временем. Даже в ТАРДИС, где ему не бывает холодно, прикосновение Розы согревает, как утреннее солнце. Они бесцельно блуждают по коридорам. Роза позволяет Джеку решать, куда идти, а Джек отключает мысли, зная, что ТАРДИС направит их шаги в нужную сторону. Он поднимает глаза и видит, что коридор упирается в дверь. Дверь распахивается, хотя никто к ней не прикасался.

Держась за руки, они шагают через порог в полуночный сад.

 

**3\. Полночь**

Их ноги тонут в густом ковре голубой травы, колышущейся под порывами теплого ветра, что пахнет ромашкой и тимьяном. Над ними на фоне атласно-черного неба звезды свиваются во фрактальную спираль. Повсюду заросли цветов, их головки сонно кивают на ветру. Роза восхищенно смеется и растягивается на траве. Джек ложится рядом, и Роза прижимается щекой к его плечу.

— Вот так-то лучше, — говорит она. Джек согласен. Вид полуночного неба, даже сгенерированного ТАРДИС, успокаивает, твердая земля под головой кажется надежнее слишком мягкой постели.

— Знаешь, — начинает Роза, и ее лицо так близко к его уху, что он чувствует тепло ее дыхания. — Я так и не поблагодарила тебя. За все, что ты сделал.

— Не за что. Без тебя нам с Доктором пришлось бы голодать.

— Но я бы не справилась с работой без вас. Если бы вы не научили меня, как инопланетникам полагается разговаривать с безиелями, мой мастер меня просто избил бы. И тебе пришлось возиться с этим устройством почти в одиночку. И все эти разы, когда ты защищал нас... — Роза вздрагивает, несмотря на тепло ночного воздуха. Джек вспоминает ночи в приюте для инопланетян, лапы, тянущиеся к их карманам, чтобы украсть звуковую отвертку или жалкий заработок Розы. Потенциальные воры быстро усвоили, что не стоит трогать тех, кто под защитой Джека.

— Я знаю, он не говорит этого, — продолжает Роза, — но Доктор тоже благодарен тебе.

Джек вспоминает, как бережно пальцы Доктора касались его рук, надевая перчатки. Да, он знает. Он надеется, что со временем Роза поймет, насколько Доктор благодарен ей самой.

На траву ложится длинная тень, и они слышат мягкий звук шагов. Запах кожи и мускуса наполняет ноздри Джека, и Доктор устраивается на траве рядом с ними.

— Мандельброт придумал этот рисунок созвездий. Набросал его на обороте салфетки, и я решил, что грех такое просто выбросить.

— Ты был прав, — соглашается Джек.

— Будешь спать с нами? — бормочет Роза, и слова ее сонно цепляются друг за друга.

— Нет. Просто хочу подышать ветром. — В голосе Доктора нет усталости, и до Джека доходит, что он здесь ради них. Он знает, что нужен им сегодня. «А может быть, и мы нужны ему, — думает Джек. — В конце концов, мы — его пропуск из преисподней. Я ведь пообещал ему».

Роза дотягивается до руки Доктора, сжимает ее:

— Останься.

И он остается. Потому что если Доктор что-то и вынес из последнего приключения, так это то, что он больше не может притворяться, будто ему хорошо одному. Джек бросил притворяться, как только понял, во что превратило его одиночество — тогда, под вой сирен над военным Лондоном.

Мысли Джека затихают, достигнув грани сна, но прежде, чем шагнуть за край, он слышит, как Доктор разговаривает с небом.

— Ты когда-нибудь скучаешь по той старой свалке? — говорит Доктор, и голос его дребезжит от старости, как во время кошмаров.

Ветер нашептывает ответ, но Джеку его не разобрать.

— Да, она была счастлива там. — Доктор перекатывается на живот, словно цепляясь за землю длинными руками. — Ее больше нет. Но это уже не так больно. За одно это мне место в аду. За то, что не вспоминаю каждый миг.

Трава настойчиво шуршит.

— Я знаю, что они готовы. Джек не первый, кто предлагает занять мое место. Надеюсь, им не придется.

Звезды мигают запутанной морзянкой.

— _Ты_ хочешь сберечь их. — Доктор вздыхает, уткнувшись в траву лицом. — Конечно. Я тоже. Но как?

Последнее, что Джек слышит перед тем, как полностью провалиться в сон — далекий волчий вой.


End file.
